5:00 AM
5:00 AM is the sixth and final hour of Wick. This hour is available only when all the collectibles have been found. Introduction Transcript: 5:00am Search party dispatched. Personal items located. Remaining party taken in for questioning. Backpack (8) entered into evidence. Duncan: She said what!? I have no idea what this shit is. Isn't that your job? Fuck you. Enemies All five children are active on this hour. Tips *This hour is much harder due to the all of the children being active, but the night will be shorter. There's no need to worry about finding collectibles or running out of light. *Avoid going near Benny at all costs! The candle cannot be dropped on this hour and it is basically a game over if Benny is awakened. *Caleb is much faster, can catch up to in a matter of seconds, and frequently spawns before the other children. Make sure to keep moving and listen carefully for his digging. Lillian is also much more persistent, so be prepared to look away repeatedly as while running. Achievements Exclusive to this hour: *Epilogue: Complete 5:00 AM. *True Detective: Receive the Site Photo evidence after completing 5:00 AM. Possible to complete, but not exclusive: *Schooled!: Encounter Tim on the bus. *A Bridge Two Fear: Encounter Tim and Tom on the bridge. *Claustrophobia: Encounter Tom in the wood shed. *Dig THIS!: Survive Caleb after he resurfaces. *The Rock of "Nope": Encounter Lillian at the rock. *Go Back To Sleep: Survive an awakened Benny. Unlocked Items Epilogue The hour ends with Sam finding himself to be dead and rotting, with the Weaver children beckoning him. Sam is never found by the police. A year goes by and audio of Sam's friends reveal that they are continuing to play Wick with a new victim. It is implied that this ending is the true ending. Transcript: 6:00am Missing Persons Report filed. Remains active and unsolved. Site Photo (9) entered into evidence. One Year Later... Duncan: It was a long time ago, the house burned down. The parents died, but the kids' bodies were never found. Friend 3: Creepy... Female Voice 1: That's messed up! Duncan: Their kids used to play in the woods...then one-by-one, disappeared. Friend 3: People used to come up here, and leave stuff in case the kids were still alive. They left candles burning, but the candles moved in the night. Female Voice 2: Really? Duncan: Nobody would let their kids come up here after that. Female Voice 1: Like that poor kid last year? Female Voice 2: Maybe they ran away. Friend 3: No. It was our friend who disappeared. Female Voice 1: What?! Female Voice 2: Did you see that? Friend 3: Something's out there. Trivia *The candle on this hour is different from the other candles. It is first found lying on a freshly made grave. The candle never goes out and is a sickly green colour. The player also cannot drop it. *In the main menu, selecting this hour alters the image of the Wood Shed. The lighting becomes greener and the wind increases in intensity. *Sam's name was revealed on the bus during this hour. *In the Site Photo, the silhouettes of the Weaver children can be seen. *During the epilogue, part of the main menu theme can be heard. *At the very end of the ending audio, a faint blowing sound can be heard, as if someone blew out a candle. Category:Wick Category:Hours